


My Treat

by tahliaisnotonfire



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Carnival, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, shy!Dan, shy!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahliaisnotonfire/pseuds/tahliaisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil visits the carnival with his parents every year as it's a tradition between them. This year, they can't make it and so Phil drags Dan along for a fun-filled day packed with food, games, rides and unexpected surprises.</p><p>Also known as Dan and Phil's fluffy carnival shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you "Geronimoandbemagnificent" for being my beta once more, I really appreciate it ^.^
> 
> (Available on my tumblr: mistahlia.tumblr.com)
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Phil’s POV**

I practically ran up to the ticket booth to wait in line with a bright smile on my face.

I’ve been waiting for this weekend almost all year and I wouldn’t stop bugging Dan about it. This weekend was when the carnival came to town (it was one of my favourite holidays). It was a tradition to go with my parents every year but unfortunately, they couldn’t come down this weekend as they were on holiday in Italy.

Luckily, Dan’s never been to this particular carnival (as he said that he would always much rather stay home) and I desperately wanted to go with him. It didn’t take much convincing before he decided he’d go — and now we’re here.

“Slow down, Phil!” Dan called from across the road. I could barely hear him from all the ruckus that was happening around me.

Everyone was talking at once about what activities and rides and mini games they were going to do inside the carnival. A few were even talking about what kinds of toys they wanted to win whilst here.

“Since when did you become such a fast runner?” A voice sounded from next to me, causing me to jump slightly. I looked to my left and saw Dan standing with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised in interest.

“Dan! You can’t scare me like that,” I put my hand over my heart and chuckled up at him.

“Sorry, but seriously, don’t abandon me like that,” Dan’s mouth twitched into a smile and I looked down at my shoes to hide the faint blush that had formed on my cheeks.

Dan really wasn’t someone I thought I could fall for...but he was different, and he was likeable, and nice, and sweet, and really attractive…

“Two adults, thanks,” I heard Dan say from beside me.

“Hey! I thought I said I was going to pay,” I frowned, watching as the young lady from inside the ticket booth took Dan’s money and handed him two tickets in return.

“My treat,” Dan winked, holding the tickets in front of Phil’s face.

I snatched one off him playfully before walking out of line and toward the front gates of the carnival.

Dan and I gave our tickets to a guard at the gates and walked in after we’d been given access. Well, actually, I _ran_ in, unlike Dan.

“Jesus, Phil, calm your tits a little,” Dan grabbed onto my forearm, pulling me next to him.

I was slightly surprised by the sudden contact but immediately dropped it as I scanned my surroundings.

“I’m just really excited,” I smiled, my tongue poking out the side of my mouth.

“I had no idea,” Dan’s voice dripped with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and playfully glared at him.

“Come on!” I grabbed hold of Dan’s hand and laced our fingers together so he wouldn’t slip away from me. We began power walking across the path and through the people.

I heard Dan laugh from behind me and I blushed, my stomach knotting at the bright sound. His laugh always made me smile, I’m not sure why. It has never failed to make me really happy.

~

**2 Hours Later**

~

Dan and I were headed toward the small food court displayed in the middle of the carnival for lunch before I spotted a mini game out of the corner of my eye.

“Dan! Dan! I want to play that first!” I tugged on the hem of Dan’s shirt with one hand and pointed at the game with my other.

Dan stopped walking and turned to see where I was pointing.

“Are you serious? You can never win at those games, I swear they’re like five hundred kilos in weight,” Dan rolled his eyes.

The game I was suggesting was one where 3 milk bottles were stacked up and the player was allowed one ball to try and knock them down. What really caught my eye was that one of the prizes was a large stuffed bear. It reminded me of Dan a little and that thought alone made me really want to win it.

“Pleeeeeaaasse? Just this one and then we can get lunch. Please, Dan?” I stared into his pretty brown eyes with my puppy dog blue ones.

Dan sighed before nodding his head.

_What even was Dan talking about when he said you couldn’t win at these? It didn’t look hard at all._

I paid 3.25 and was given one heavy ball by the man behind the stand. I aimed carefully at where I wanted to throw the ball. I extended my arm back and launched it at the milk bottles.

My smile from before faded once I saw that I’d only knocked down the top bottle. The bottom two were still standing.

“Good try, lad,” the man said, picking up the bottle that had fallen and stacked it back on top.

I sighed before I felt Dan’s hand on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Phil. What were you aiming at winning?” Dan asked.

“The bear...but it doesn’t matter. Let’s go get lunch,” I turned around and began walking in the direction of the food court but realised Dan wasn’t following.

“Dan?” I asked, but he was talking to the man who ran the game.

“I’ll have a go,” I heard Dan say as he picked up the ball that I had just used.

_I thought Dan didn’t like these games?_

I made my way back over to Dan and watched as he concentrated on the bottles. Then, he threw the ball at the stack and to my surprise, they all fell.

“Dan! How did you do that?” I asked.

“I’m actually not too sure myself,” he chuckled, just as the man in the stand asked what prize he wanted.

“That one,” Dan pointed up at the bear that I was planning on winning.

My jaw dropped slightly. _Is he going to mock me with it and say how he won it and I didn’t?_

The man gave Dan the bear and before I could make a comment, he was holding out the bear to me.

“You want me to hold your prize?” I crossed my arms over my chest, raising an eyebrow.

“No, I’m giving it to you, you spork,” Dan smiled, shaking the bear in his arms a little.

My frown lifted.

“Really?” I asked, grabbing the bear from Dan’s hands slowly.

“Yeah, I won it for you. Although, I didn’t think I’d win because those games are always hard. I still wanted to try though and I’m glad I won it for you now because I get to see that lovely smile back on your face,” Dan gave me a shy smile and I blushed a deep scarlet.

I looked away from him to hide my blush, hoping Dan didn’t catch a glimpse of it.

“Thank you,” I replied, giggling at the thought of Dan doing such a wonderful thing for me.

“Come on, let’s go eat now,” Dan grabbed my hand that was unoccupied with the bear and walked us over to the food court.

~

**7 Hours Later**

~

**Dan’s POV**

I was absolutely exhausted from today’s events. Phil and I took a break every now and then, just to sit and eat. We talked to each other about anything and everything.

Seeing Phil today was the highlight of it all. He’s so cheery and just happy in general. Every sight excited him and he would drag me to each and every stand that he spotted.

I checked my phone for the time — _8:30 pm_. Phil told me that he and his parents always stay until the fireworks show because they’re really beautiful to see up close.

“Hey, Dan! Let’s go on the Ferris wheel! It’ll look really nice from up there when the fireworks go off!” Phil grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together, dragging me toward the line for the Ferris wheel.

“Alright, alright,” I smiled at Phil’s enthusiasm — I couldn’t understand how he still had so much energy by the end of the day.

We waited in line for a few minutes before moving to the front to pay for our tickets. Just as Phil was about to grab his wallet, I extended my hand out against Phil’s shoulder to pay for both of our tickets.

Phil gasped silently and turned toward me, punching my chest playfully. I laughed at his remark and smirked. He shook his head, facing forward once more.

Phil grabbed the tickets and gave one to me.

“Why did you pay?” Phil asked.

“My treat,” I quoted myself from the morning when we were buying our tickets to get in.

Phil rolled his eyes, a faint smile on his lips as he climbed inside the car and sat down. I followed in after him and sat down in the space next to him. Phil put the stuffed bear I won him earlier that day on the other side of the car so it wasn’t in the way.

The Ferris wheel began turning. Phil and I were both silent for the first few turns, simply enjoying the view before us, until Phil spoke.

“Thanks for coming with me this weekend,” Phil smiled.

“Of course. I’ve had a really fun time,” I said, returning the smile.

Just as I was about to continue talking, our car jolted to a stop and the lights on the large field below us dimmed. This signalled that the fireworks were about to begin.

“Dan, we’re at the top and everything! This is absolutely perfect…” Phil trailed off, looking out at the field.

“Yeah, it is,” I sighed contentedly, looking down at my lap and smiling.

Just then, I noticed Phil’s hand on the seat in between us. I bit my lower lip, wondering if I should lay my own on his. I glanced up through my lashes to see Phil, who was entranced by the view and not looking my way.

_God, I’ve had a crush on him for so long now. Maybe this is my chance… Even if I do get rejected, Phil couldn’t hate me, right? He’s too sweet._

I took a silent deep breath and lay my left hand to his right. The sudden touch made Phil jump and look over at me. He glanced down at our hands and I swore I saw his cheeks tint pink.

The sound of fireworks cut us off from looking at our hands. Phil and I glanced up and saw multiple colours bursting throughout the night sky. I didn’t even hear the countdown to the fireworks...I was too in depth with thoughts about Phil.

Suddenly, I heard Phil marvel, “It’s so beautiful.”

Now, I was questioning. I was questioning myself hard. _Do I say it? Is it too much? This might be my only real chance to say it...it might work._ A shiver ran up my spine before I said the words.

“Yeah, like you.”

I barely mumbled. I didn’t mean to sound so quiet, and I was secretly hoping Phil didn’t hear me because maybe this was a mistake and I shouldn’t say it. But he did.

Phil turned his head slowly towards me, his piercing blue eyes staring into my brown ones.

“Dan…” Phil breathed, a shy smile forming on his lips.

He looked down at his lap, his left hand raising up to cover his smile. My cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. Maybe this was the greatest chance I’d ever taken.

I turned my body to face Phil more and brought my right hand up to cup his cheek. I gently turned his face around towards mine and saw his bright blue eyes staring deeply into mine.

I didn’t even think before I asked the question — “Can I kiss you…?”

Phil’s expression changed. He took away his left hand from his mouth and I saw a shy smile on his lips, similar to the one I had before.

I almost missed the nod of his head at my question from looking at his lips but I caught it. I leant in and before I knew it, our hot breath collided until our lips met.

Phil’s lips were thin, pink and tasted of mint. The kiss was intoxicating and all the sound around me began to fade out. My eyes were shut and so were Phil’s, our lips moving in sync with one another — disconnecting and reconnecting with small kisses in between. I couldn’t have imagined anything more perfect.

I brought my hand away from Phil’s right and placed it on his hip, my head tilting sideways for a better angle. I caught Phil’s bottom lip in between my teeth and for a split second, a moan escaped Phil’s throat and vibrated against my lips, which I chuckled at.

Phil’s unoccupied hands rested around my neck and played with my brown hair, making me sigh into his mouth. Phil’s kisses were so addicting. _Why didn’t I do this sooner?_

Suddenly, reality hit me as I faintly heard clapping and whistling in the background. I pulled away from Phil’s lips a little, making a popping noise as I did so and realised the fireworks were finished.

I rested our foreheads together, enjoying the presence of Phil being this close to me. I felt a jolt in our car as it began moving again, descending back to the bottom.

“So...how was your day overall, Phil?” I grinned at him.

“I didn’t think it could get more perfect before the fireworks but somehow, it did,” Phil winked, but half failing as his other eye closed slightly.

We both pulled away from each other but continued to sit close so that our thighs were touching.

“Can I kiss you this time?” Phil asked, grabbing my hand in the process.

I looked over and before he could do anything, I captured his lips in mine for a few seconds before pulling back.

Phil frowned slightly. Just as we were getting out of the car, he complained, “Why didn’t you let me do it?”

All I did was smile and wrap my arms around his waist from behind in a tight squeeze, leaning towards his ear and whispering,

**“My treat.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! ^.^


End file.
